forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Land of the Hunt
| type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = Realm | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = Fury's Heart | refs-WT = | inhabitants = | deities = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | usethe = | useon = }}The Land of the Hunt was the divine realm of Malar. Location In the Great Wheel cosmology, the Land of the Hunt was located in Carceri in the layer of Colothys. In the World Tree cosmology, the place was located in Fury's Heart. Description The realm was small. Compared to other parts of Colothys, the Land of the Hunt's mountains were not as rugged and the land was greener in general. The canyons were also habitable, unlike in the rest of Colothys. The place had reliable roads and plenty of wildlife to hunt. Features As mentioned above, game was plentiful in the Land of the Hunt. These animals were unique, as they were always as strong or stronger than the hunters, forcing the hunters to be patient and cunning. Their meat also improved in quality with the brutality used to kill them. The air of the realm was a more conductive medium for scent and sound than the air of other places. However, only predators and people with ties to nature, like druids or rangers, were capable of drawing benefits from this. Locations Although the canyon bottoms were habitable, inhabitants preferred to live in the caves of the mountains. There were hundreds of these caves, but the size of the population inside one—called a pack—was not uniform but varied between four to four thousand individuals. Trade Some of the aforementioned packs were inclined to trade with outsiders. However, these were so few that trying to find one in a non-systematic fashion like asking each one was viewed as a sign of insanity. The ones who did trade goods offered animal furs in exchange for manufactured tools that Malar's followers could not make themselves, such as metal items. There were two services the realm was known for: guides and mercenaries. The denizens of the realm were skilled guides and could successfully lead a person to another layer of Carceri. However, this service was tricky, because Malarites were also cannibals and there was always the chance for the customer to be led into a trap. The second service as mercenaries was a different matter though. The inhabitants were skilled scouts and warriors. In fact, providing these mercenary services was one of the few reasons the other denizens of Colothys did not drive the Malarites into extinction long ago. Inhabitants The Malarites organized themselves in groups called packs. The numbers could range from four to four thousand. The hierarchy was organized with one single leader at the top. Anybody could be the leader and the method by which the leader was chosen was by challenging the current one to a duel to the death. Notable Inhabitants ;Malar: The ruling deity was often seen looking for new prey. ;Guilder Starkad: Malar's proxy was a cunning and cruel man. While it was likely for an outsider to be killed by him and his people, he was one of the few from whom outsiders had at least a chance for receiving help. ;Shandalara Wolfkin: The half-elf woman from Toril was in the Land of the Hunt by accident. She tried to sabotage Malar and his followers' activities. Appendix References Connections Category:Locations Category:Locations in the World Tree planes Category:Locations in the Great Wheel planes Category:Locations in the Outer Planes Category:Locations in Carceri